


Flower Garden

by LordMortem



Series: AU August [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cultist!Kylo, Death By Flames, Demon Cult, Demon Summoning, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fox Demon, I suck at tagging, M/M, Magik - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Non Graphic Death, Summoning, demon!Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordMortem/pseuds/LordMortem
Summary: The scene is of Kylo in a black uniform, a fixated gaze upon Hux. Said ginger is kneeling in front of a bush of roses, a statute hidden among the greenery.





	Flower Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so made this little series way back in August. Life happened. So now I plan on finishing what I started. 
> 
> Here is the [AU August](http://lordfanboy.tumblr.com/post/163271277587/au-august-feat-kylux) post I made.
> 
> Honestly, I don't know where i was going with this.

In life, one has to decide what they want to live for. A purpose lies in the desire to accomplish a goal over a lifetime. But if a being chooses to do nothing but squander their precious life, the universe has a way of getting them to change courses. A thief can become a just king. A whoring kitchen maid can become a marvelous painter who depicts the struggle of the lowly men. Time changes and within it, the circumstances change the people. Or at least that is what one young man thinks; Kylo Ren, to be precise, or Ben Solo if one knew him in the past.   
Not that he would allow anyone to use the loathed name. He too chose to act with purpose, to let go of a past that held no valid meaning.   
A boy with an aptitude for causing disorder and being an outcast. He could not handle it much longer and thus decided to leave that boy behind and become a man of greater significance. Too bad he chose to become a priest to a cult of demon worshipping beings. Not that worshipping demons was wrong. No, it was just frowned upon and at times a bit dangerous. If one did not know the proper method of communicating with dark, otherworldly creatures.  
Kylo, to his fortune, was a quick, learner and already adept at such summonings and rituals. It was sadly not appreciated by his family or where he came from. And Kylo might not have a problem with setting malevolent spirits upon those who displeased him, which was often. Enough so that his cult has received various threats and even within the cult, they try futile efforts to get Kylo to cease his determination of summoning demons and controlling them. Which leads to recent events, such as Kylo standing within the temple's garden. Him leaning against a tree, hiding from the sun's strong rays. Wearing all black did not help to cool him but he was not bothered. His eyes set upon a man with bright, orange hair. Said ginger was leaning in front of a statue that hid amongst bushes of roses. 

One of the other cult priests came creeping closer to the two. The ginger swiftly turned his head and growled at the approaching man, fangs appear and his hands visibly look more claw-like. The oncoming priest stumbled a bit but pushes forward. 

“Hello, Markus how are you this fine morning?” Kylo says. Markus keeps his focus on the growling ma- fox? 

“Kylo, did you summon a fox demon? Is this demon the reason why a nearby village inn caught flames?” The priest said. Kylo scoffs and moves towards the man turned fox. 

“This is Hux and yes. He is a demon fox.” Kylo said.

“Ggrrrhh,” said demon vocalizes.“Well, I tried. Kylo, we have officially annexed you from our establishment. Pack up and take your belongings and your… fox with you.” Markus says. A silence falls over them. Kylo blankly stares at the other man while the demon has quieted. Kylo lifts a hand and snaps his finger. An unsettling feeling sends shiver downs Markus’ spine. All of a sudden the fox emits a high pitched yelp and the priest is encompassed in flames. 

“Come now, Hux. Before the others attempt a retribution for their fallen man”. Kylo says. Hux simply licks at his paws, tail swaying gently.


End file.
